


"Hell, I should of done something!"

by lauraptor



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Headcanon, Other, kimmys mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraptor/pseuds/lauraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you have a headcanon and you just won't let it die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hell, I should of done something!"

Kimmy knew she recognised this woman from somewhere. There was something about her, a faint memory in Kimmys head which she just couldn't make clear. 

The woman had been there defending her and her fellow mole women at Reverend Richard Wayne Gary Wayne's trial. She hadn't been the best of lawyers, she and her 'husband' played little to no part in sending the Reverend to jail; in fact Kimmy had done that all by herself.  
But for some reason, a reason that confused Kimmy a lot, she felt a weird connection to this women. Her perm was off-putting but there was something about her that made Kimmy feel connected to her.

Of course she just brushed it off, she had just put her kidnapper in jail, she had a wild mix of emotions running through her body; she probably didn't even really feel a connection between her and her lawyer.

\--

The second time this woman appeared in Kimmys life was through counselling. 

The trial had brought more spotlight onto Kimmys unusual case and more people spoke out about their own similar situations, forming help groups; which Lillian and Titus urged Kimmy to attend, they couldn't take her unreasoned outbursts any longer (they still didn't know why she was so afraid of velcrow.)

Lillian and Titus were Kimmys closest link to family: there was her step dad and half sister but they weren't around much and even if they were, they would of been useless. 

So, because of this Kimmy cared about Lillian and Titus and knew that they were always looking out for her best interest; so she took their advice.

The meeting was filled with a majority of fakes, attention seekers and weirdos but Kimmy still attended every session and spoke about what had happened to her.

Soon enough the group of fakes couldn't listen to another painful telling of Kimmys experience, or they had all just moved on to the next thing, because the next time Kimmy attended her meeting, no one arrived. No one but that same woman.

Kimmy didn't put it together at first. She had lost the perm and opted for a longer, sleeker style, which threw Kimmy off course. 

The woman was a little tipsy, and by a little, I mean a lot. But of course Kimmys open heart didn't push her away. 

The alcoholic became Kimmys sponsor, the woman who Kimmy opened her heart and soul to. And as each meeting went on the woman became a little more sober, until one day she just vanished from Kimmys life.

Yes, Kimmy did wallow over this. In fact, she posted posters all around New York, looking for her sponsor for at least a month, putting every spare moment she had into finding her. Lillian couldn't stand to see Kimmy, the woman she cared for like she was her own daughter, in the state she was in, so she spoke to Kimmy, which ended with Kimmy crying into Lillian's shoulder. 

\--

A few months past and Kimmy had almost forgotten about the woman entirely. 

She was happy. Jacqueline had returned from her venture, to her roots, and Kimmy was back working for her: however, she did miss working at the Christmas store. But Jacqueline made up for it. She was a peculiar person but hardly the weirdest friend Kimmy had.

In fact, it was Jacqueline who brought the woman back into Kimmys life.

\--

Jacqueline entered her house, swiping her Chanel sunglasses from her face and shaking her head slowly to ruffle her hair,  
"Kimmy?!"

In her living room, Kimmy was unfortunately brought into a game of tug of war with Jacqueline's, little Shih tzu, because of a throw pillow,  
"Yes... Jac... queline!" She panted for breath, Kimmy had also been told sternly that calling her Ms Voorhes, was quite offensive now that she was divorced; but calling Ms Voorhes, Jacqueline, felt really odd. 

"Why is there a woman pacing up and down outside my front path?" She spoke as she entered her living room: not phased by the olympic style event happening in front of her.

Kimmy turned her head to look at her,  
"A woman?"

"Yes, Kimmy." Jacqueline spoke in her usual, posh accent, "She kept saying your name."

Kimmy let go of her hold on the pillow and made her way over to the living room window, peeping through the shutter blinds.

Jacqueline was right. There stood a woman. Brown hair, slicked back into a pony tail, with her growing out bangs falling in front of her face, covering her glasses, as she paced to and throw in front of Jacqueline's pathway. Her lips moving, mouthing the word 'Kimmy.'

It was the same woman, Kimmy knew. The same connection she felt, when she first saw her as her defence lawyer, rushed through Kimmys veins.  
"Ms Voorhe– Jacqueline. If you don't mind I would like to have a talk with her."

Kimmy stood waiting for Jacquelines approval,  
"Of course Kimmy. Just make sure she stops pacing outside my house, please."

With confirmation to leave, Kimmy threw on her bedazzled cardigan and her sketchers lit up with every step until she stood outside the front door,  
"May I help you?" She said as she made her way down the steps.

The woman drew to a standstill and looked straight at Kimmy,  
"I'm sorry I let all this happen to you. I'm sorry you had to go through all this pain,"

Kimmy came closer and closer to the woman until her words stopped her in her tracks.  
"I should of said something at the trial. Hell, I should of actually done something at the trial."

The woman stuttered as her eyes welled with tears. Kimmy, however, was more confused.

"I'm sorry I got you to open up to me because I pretended to be a therapist. I'm sorry that I skipped town when I realised how damaged you were."

There was still a bit of a distance between the two women but this gap soon became filled.

"I was a irresponsible eighteen year old. I didn't know what to do with a baby. I could barely look after myself. My mom was no help. She wasn't the best role model. I did as best I could but when it all happened. I felt like a failure."

Kimmy interrupted the woman's long monologue,  
"What does any of this have to do with me?" She said in a gentle and curious tone.

The woman looked at Kimmy, there was little space between them, she smiled at her,  
"Look what you've became Kimmy. You're the strongest person I've ever known. You've been through so much and still managed to come out on top. I'm so proud of you. I can't take any credit for the wonderful person you have become but you are my daughter and wether you want me in your life or you don't. I'll always be your mother. I'll always be proud of you my angel."

They stood silent for a few moments, both of them waiting for the other to say something. 

Kimmy finally broke the silence.  
"Mom?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, that that was shit. I havn't wrote anything in a very long time. I just needed to do something for this damn headcanon thats gonna be the death of me.
> 
> Also, if you didn't pick it up. My headcanon is that Tina will keep playing characters that pop up in Kimmys life and eventually we'll find out she's actually Kimmys mom but has been too nervous to speak to her because she thinks Kimmy dosn't want to know her.


End file.
